


Thread of Tragedirony

by Third_InstrumentalityP



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Fluff, French Revolution, Other, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Third_InstrumentalityP/pseuds/Third_InstrumentalityP
Summary: Pertemuan perdana mereka di Chaldea, sesudah Revolusi Perancis... Terlalu banyak memori merah, namun mereka berdua sepakat akan sesuatu.
Relationships: Charles-Henri Sanson | Assassin / Charlotte Corday | Assassin
Kudos: 1





	Thread of Tragedirony

Tidak ada yang luar biasa dari keseharian Charles-Henri Sanson.

Gudako dan Hyde masih mengacau tiada akhir, Attila dengan segunung senjata tajam untuk dipoles, Dokter Roman mondar-mandir menghentikan kegaduhan yang diakibatkan duo setan, Arjuna yang tengah menikmati suasana berisik di ruang perpustakaan Chaldea. Ia sendiri? Masih mengoles kilau pedang besar, persis di pojok ruangan. Menghindar dari kerusuhan para Servant koplak di Chaldea, tentu saja.

Yup, tiada yang spesial—.

“GUDAKO! MASTER GUDAKO!”

Suara feminin bergema dari luar ruang perpustakaan, bermula dari perempuan serba biru-merah. Ia mengisyaratkan Dokter Roman untuk mendekat, “Master Gudako! Astaga, masih mengacau? Sebentar, kalian ke sini!”

Selebihnya terdengar seperti berbisik-bisik, hingga beberapa orang muncul dari belakang perempuan tadi.

Satu perempuan serba _pink_ langsung menyerbu segerombolan itu, dan samar-samar terdengar lafal bahasa yang familiar. Ia menoleh ke sumber percakapan barusan, mendapati dua wanita berbincang. Satu dari mereka sungguh asing, ya, namun dari gaun _redingnote_ berstrip putih-biru serta topi _bonnet_...

“Charlotte Corday...?”

Yang bersangkutan kaget kala Charles memanggil nama _nya_ , seakan menyambung cerita tragedi yang sungguh ironi diantara mereka bertiga, “Charles-Henri Sanson...?”

**Third_InstrumentalityP** _presents_

**_Thread of Tragedirony_ **

Penulis tidak meraup keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

Kesalahan dalam karakterisasi dan penulisan adalah mutlak milik saya.

Sekali tutup mata, Charles masih mengingat seluruh memori yang membekas kuat di sel neuronnya. Tentang orang yang ditemui barusan, bahkan menjadi saksi absolut akhir kehidupan, ditambah dengan satu-satunya kehormatannya bagi yang bernama Charlotte Corday...

“Bagaimana saya bisa melupakan Anda, Nona.” Charles-Henri berujar tanpa reaksi. 

Langkah kaki berayun ikut bergabung bersama mereka. Satu sudut mata mencuri pandang wanita _pink_. Masih abai dan begitu santai terhadap suasana mereka, suatu tipikal bagi _nya_ yang juga pernah mendapat kehormatan serupa, bahkan sebelum Charlotte.

Charlotte menyengir, menjentikkan satu tangan, “Tentu saja! Jujur aku tidak menyangka Anda ada di Chald—apalah nama tempat ini... Berasa asing dan aneh, ya?”

“Apalagi dengan Yang Mulia Ratu...”

Charlotte melirik kaku Yang Mulia Ratu. Ia menggeleng kepala, “Yah... Rasanya sulit dipercaya, bahkan Yang Mulia Ratu juga di sini—.”

“Sudahlah, sudahlah!” Si ketiga melerai suasana kaku, “Akhirnya... Bertambah lagi darah Perancis di sini selain Jeanne dan Chevalier! Bagaimana kalau kita berpesta—.”

Charles membungkuk sopan, lantas menggandeng tangan Charlotte, “Saya memohon maaf atas ketidaksopanan saya, Yang Mulia. Apakah Anda sudi meluangkan barang beberapa waktu untuk pembicaraan privat saya dan Nona Corday?”

“Oh, baiklah...” Nada tampak sedih, diteruskan, “Tolong sekali saja, pesta bareng aku untuk tambahan orang Perancis! Ada Chevalier, Jeanne, Edmond Dantes, banyak lagi!”

Charles menggangguk singkat, pun dengan Charlotte, “Kalau begitu, permisi...”

***

“Jadi tempat ini Cha... ldea kan?”

Charles-Henri menggangguk singkat, lalu memperagakan koridor gedung, “Di sebelah sana Laboratorium 02. Tempat Nona Leonardo da Vinci bekerja, biasanya meneliti Saint-Quartz. Katanya sih, itu barang yang memanggil kita kemari.”

Corday melirik-lirik bangunan, lalu meraba dinding yang dingin, keras bin licin, “Wow... Mirip sekali dengan yang di Istana Versailles. Licin, dingin dan keras. Strukturnya benar-benar... Hmmm...”

“Ha ha.” Charles tertawa lembut.

Ia juga bereaksi serupa saat pertama kali datang ke Chaldea; sungguh futuristik dan melampaui waktu.

“Serasa melompati waktu ke masa depan ya?” Charles menerka.

“Benar, benar!” Charlotte menggangguk. Ia sejenak memeluk sendiri, “Tidak terpikir suatu saat aku akan betul-betul melompati waktu dan datang ke era yang tidak terduga. Hmm... Perancis jaman sekarang bagaimana ya...”

Charles menghela napas. Ia menunduk, “Saya pun tidak tahu...”

Charlotte tersenyum pahit mendengarnya. Lalu menengadah dan mengharap lemas, “Semoga negara kita tidak apa-apa... Setidaknya, Anda... mungkin tahu sesuatu setelah kematianku?”

Bibir bawah digigit hingga berbekas, “Sungguh... Yang kuketahui adalah sesudah kematianmu, semua serba merah. Merah yang menjijikkan, seperti telah terjadi pesta a la barbarian di sana.”

“Selama itukah...?”

Charles mengangkat kepala, kini menengadah.

“Tidak.”

Kembali dilanjutkan seakan tenggelam dalam pemikiran, “ _La Terreur_ telah berakhir setahun sesudah kematianmu, Nona. Tapi satu tahun terakhir itu...”

Sejurus beberapa jemari mengunci bibir Charles-Henri, “Aku mengerti, Tuan. Setidaknya... _La Terreur_ itu terhenti, kan...?”

“Ya...”

“Begitu ya.” Charlotte melepas jemari dan berjalan girang. Ia meraba-raba lehernya, “Ngomong-ngomong, aneh... Aku tidak merasakan ada bekas _guillotine_. Apakah tubuh ini bukan tubuhku?”

“Oh, itu.” Charles menggangguk sesaat, “Kata Nona Leonardo, tubuh ini tampaknya mengikuti kompabilitas jiwa kita. Aku kurang paham juga sih... Tapi satu hal utama; memori kita utuh saat terbangun di sini.”

“Hmmm...” Charlotte memegangi buah dada dan meraba-raba hebat, “Asing sekali, hmm—.”

“NONA!” Charles mencoba melepas kedua tangan Charlotte, “Ti-Tidak sopan!”

“Hahaha!” Corday ganti tertawa, “Sungguh, tubuh ini asing sekali! Aku sampai tidak mengenal diriku, serius!”

Charles mengedikkan bahu, “Saya pun sama.”

Langkah kaki mereka terhenti ketika ada dinding persegi panjang muncul. Charlotte menghampirinya dan menggeleng kepala, “Kok tempat ini dingin sekali? Lihat, banyak sekali salju dan gunung! Apakah di Alpen?”

Charles duduk di tepi jendela, “Kurasa bukan. Dilihat dari geografi, mungkin lebih cocok di wilayah Kekaisaran Russia... Otoritas sini mulutnya rapat.”

Charlotte ikut duduk dan mengelus jendela.

Keheningan diantara mereka membawa kenangan serupa, persis saat Charles harus mengambil nyawa Charlotte. Bagi Charles-Henri Sanson, kedua wanita ini memiliki satu sisi serupa yang menawan; berani.

Hanya, kedua wanita ini memiliki landasan yang sungguh berbeda.

“... Kau tahu kan, di sini ada Yang Mulia Ratu.” Charles mengetuk lipatan tangan. Sesaat mencuri lirikan, dan kembali melanjutkan, “Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud...”

“Tinggal bicara seperlunya saja.” Charlotte mencerucut.

Tangannya lantas menari bersama pisau dapur setia, dan dielus-elus lemah. Charlotte tertawa lemah, “Ironis. Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu kembali denganmu, dan juga Yang Mulia Ratu. Di satu tempat yang _sama_ , disuruh melawan nggg... Demi-Servant, apa gitulah.”

Charles mengamini sepenuh hati.

Ia seharusnya sudah puas menyatu dengan tanah dan menghamba kepada kekosongan. Pemanggilan ke Chaldea membangkitkan memori serba merah, mengingatkan pada sejumlah nama beken yang sudah dia ambil nyawanya.

“Untungnya, tidak ada Yang Mulia Raja.” Charlotte kembali memandang jendela, “Kalau ada dia, mungkin aku sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi...”

Sang hawa lantas telentang tidur menatap jendela. Berganti membelai pisau dan jendela, dan menghadap atap gedung kala kedua tangan masih menari-nari tiada karuan.

Belaian mulai menghangat di kepala, hingga satu tangan Charlotte. Charles menggenggam erat, “Semua sudah selesai, Nona. Dunia sudah berbeda, dan saya sudah tidak disuruh mengeksekusi lagi. Anda bisa menghirup lega.”

Langit tampak mengabur bagi Charlotte. Ia mengguling dan memeluk tangan Charles-Henri, membasahi dengan air mata, “Mana mungkin... aku senang dipanggil kembali... Apakah tidak cukup bagiku menyudahi mimpi buruk ini...”

_Fleur-de-lis._

Merah darah.

Kibaran pakaian berlapis nan berkilau.

Dan sekilat cahaya di ujung belati raksasa. Yang pernah memotong habis leher sekali tebas.

“Saya pun juga.” Genggaman tangan makin mengerat.

“Ahaha...”

Charlotte memain-mainkan tangan Charles-Henri, lalu melepasnya persis di paha yang bersangkutan. Ia bangkit, dan melongok sana-sini. Tidak jauh dari mereka, ada mesin penjual minuman.

Satu tangan menepuk singkat Charlotte, lalu Charles pergi mendahuluinya persis ke mesin itu. Bermodal beberapa ketukan dan satu-dua koin emas, geletukan terdengar dua kali di lorong kaleng. Ia kembali dan memberikan salah satunya, “Namanya minuman kaleng. Anda membungkus minuman dengan wadah seperti ini, lalu menjualnya dengan segel seperti ini.”

Kaleng langsung dilempar tinggi dan dielus. Ia melongok ke mesin penjual tadi; sorot matanya begitu berbinar, “Ha ha! Unik sekali. Dan kotak itu?”

“Mesin penjual kaleng. Efektif, setidaknya ada metodologi yang membuatnya bergerak.”

Charlotte membuka segel, lalu meminumnya.

“Rasanya aneh. Ada rasa bergelembung di dada.” Corday mendengus sebal. Bahkan memeletkan lidah, “ _Cafe au lait_ atau susu saja lebih baik dari minuman ini... Mereka tidak punya rasa itu?”

“Sayangnya, tidak.” Charles menawarkan gelas minuman. Seakan menanti disalut bersama.

Hujan salju mulai mengguyur deras kala dua bibir kaleng dibenturkan satu sama lain, beserta tatapan saling merindu diantara mereka. Charlotte menyengir, “Untuk negara Perancis dan kita.”

Charles menelan satu kali, dan tampak menyodorkan kaleng pada sang langit.

“Untuk kenangan dan hormat kita berdua satu sama lain di Revolusi Perancis...”

“Amin, Charles-Henri Sanson.”

_La fin._

**The End.**


End file.
